This invention relates to pickup trucks and similar vehicles. It particularly relates to pickup trucks having readily interchangeable bed components.
In the past, pickups have generally been constructed with a permanent cargo box for a bed. At best, it was difficult to remove the cargo box, and required custom fabrication to replace it with another bed, such as a flatbed.
The prior art discloses various means for attaching and detaching bed components from the truck frame. However, these are generally designed for large trucks and require the use of jacks and ramps for making the attachment. They may be categorized as complicated devices, generally employed for securing truck bodies to otherwise permanently mounted flatbeds.
Pickup trucks, especially the smaller "import" pickups, do not have such heavy bodies. Accordingly, they are well suited for use with interchangeable beds.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a pickup truck assembly having interchangeable bed components.
Another object is to provide interchangeable bed components of several types, e.g. cargo box, flatbed, utility box, dump box and camper.
Another object is to provide readily detachable bed components which can be easily interchanged by one person, or with minimum manpower.
A further object is to provide bed components complementing the style of the pickup cab.
Another object is to provide means for readily securing interchangeable bed components releasably to the frame.
Still another object is to provide interchangeable bed components which conform to the frame and the rear wheels, and which may be removed without interference with the wheels.
A still further object is to provide an interchangeable bed component pickup truck assembly which is easily converted from a standard or stock pickup.
These and other objects and advantages and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent in the following specification and claims.